Desire
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: A triple-imprint bond... is that even possible? Doesn't matter... they both imprinted on her. Sometimes an imprint bond isn't enough... Can Salone show Embry that she loves him just as much as Quil? With all this pent up desire for one another, who knows how all of this will turn out... Lemons, later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was around 10:30 at night, and all the imprinted wolves were pissed that they had to be here. It, honestly, didn't matter to me... if I'm not here, then I'm at home getting the grounding of my life. Everyone was listening to Sam... just not really paying attention as much. I inhaled deeply and the most unusual combination hit my nose. I smelled cream, ginger, lemons, blood, and cum. When I turned around, I was met with an unexpected sight.

A girl with chestnut brown hair to her ribs, pale peach skin, wearing a black T-shirt that went to her knees, approached us. I looked closer and saw that she was limping... with cum and blood running down her pale, bruised legs. I looked up further and saw that she had blood running down her arms and hands, from four slashes, each, on both forearms... along with even more bruises coloring her skin. I dared to look further... she had a handprint shaped bruise on her neck, and her right cheek looked like it had been punched, along with another bruise blooming underneath it. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were tearstained... Her eyes were closed, her arms crossed over her chest, her IPod in her right hand, and her music was blasting.

**Not one move, she doesn't know we're here. **Sam told us. **Just move out of the way, so she can go.**

**Sam, she's hurt. **Seth pointed out.

**We'll get her in a moment... she can't see our wolf forms. **

We watched as she continued to limp, and tears ran down her cheeks as she started to sing with her music.

**Show me how it ends it's alright **

**Show me how defenseless you really are **

**satisfied and empty inside **

**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try **

**If you find your family, don't you cry **

**In this land of make-believe, dead and dry **

**You're so cold, but you feel alive **

**Lay your hand on me one last time **

**Show me how it ends it's alright **

**Show me how defenseless you really are **

**satisfied and empty inside **

**Well, that's alright, let's give this another try **

She passed us, not even realizing that we were there... I whimpered, when I realized how hurt she was, as I stepped back to let her pass. She didn't even make it to the other end of the meadow when she had collapsed. I jumped up and phased back, pulling up my shorts, and ran over to her. The rest of the pack followed after me... I held her, like a child, on my lap and she opened her eyes. I gasped as I met her hazel eyes... Everything changed and became about this angel in my arms. I saw her pregnant with my child, flashes of me touching her as we made love, but I also saw Quil with his arms around her, like they were together. Jake told me about when he imprinted on Nessie... I think I just imprinted on this girl.

Tears ran down the corners of her eyes as she looked at me, and Quil came up in front of me. He looked down at her, his jaw slack as he fell to his knees. He gasped for breath as his whole life seemed to flash before his eyes, like me. He reached out to run the back of his hand down her cheek, and she closed her eyes as she whimpered and nuzzled his hand. He looked up at me, and I felt that shift, again. This time, I saw both of us walking down the beach with her in the middle of us, holding our hands, him and I both kissing her cheeks at the same time as she smiled, her in between us, our hands running over her body as we made love to her, taking turns. We looked at each other in shock, and the rest of the pack had come up. Could it be possible? Did we just imprint on the same girl... and each other?

The girl had passed out and Sam tried to take her out of my arms, but both Quil and I growled at him. I held the girl closer to my chest and Quil stepped forward to keep her close to me. Sam looked at us like we were crazy, but stepped back. I carried her to Emily's and Quil walked with me as the rest of the pack phased and went ahead.

Quil looked down at the girl in my arms, "Do you think... we just doubled on an imprint?"

"And imprinted on each other?" I finished, "I don't know..."

"It feels like when Jake imprinted on Nessie, ya know?"

"I know... I felt it, too."

"I didn't understand why you were in my imprint flash, until we looked at each other and saw all of those flashes of us with her..."

"Same here... What was I doing in your flash?" I asked.

"Just holding her, like a boyfriend would... What about me?"

"Same..."

He sighed, "Guess I better ask my Grandpa about this... At least we know that we're not brothers, right? I mean... there's no way that both of us could've imprinted on her, if we were related, right?"

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It really narrows it down..."

"I'm sorry, man... you know I didn't mean-"

"I know... don't worry about it."

When we got to Emily's, she waddled out of the house, holding her baby bump. She took a look at the girl and tsk'd as she shook her head.

"The poor darling..." she said, "Take her up to the spare room, Embry."

I nodded and Quil came with me as we took her upstairs. I laid her on the bed, in the spare room, and pushed her hair away from her face. Quil leaned over her and pushed her hair off her shoulders, then took her iPod out of her hand and ears. He shut it off and set it on the night stand, then I sat on the edge of the bed as he sat at the end. We looked down at her sleeping form and felt the pull of the imprint bond, or whatever it was, towards her... even as she slept. We didn't even know her name and we were already in love with her, already cared too much about her. We growled at our ALPHA, because we're so protective of her, already! Question is... Are we truly ready for an imprint bond? Much less... a triple imprint bond?

* * *

**Author's Note:**Here's another story, hope it caught your eye. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. I've had this one in my head since New Moon came out on DVD. Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Thanks for your help, ForeveranAlways143! Recommended listening: **Running Up That Hill** by **Placebo**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

I sat in a chair close to the bed that held my sleeping imprint. As I looked at her, I felt nothing but love. I looked past the bruises and everything, and saw how beautiful she really was. I watched as her face twisted into a frown and my instincts screamed protect. I looked over at Quil and seen the same look in his eyes. He was my best friend, he knew everything about me, and I him. I had shared so much with him, but sharing an imprint was different. She was all I wanted, now, all I wanted forever, and I barely knew her. Sam walked in, distracting me from my thoughts...

"We need to talk about this," he said, looking between Quil and I.

Without a single word, we walked out after him until we reached the sitting room. He sat down on the sofa and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"I don't know what to say about this, the tribal council has never heard of two wolves imprinting on the same girl." He said, directly.

"The tribal council also said that not many wolves would imprint, but just about all of us have." I pointed out.

"Embry, this is different... I've seen both of your bonds with her and they're completely different."

"How are they different?" Quil asked, placing himself in the conversation.

"Well, Quil, your bond is more loose, easy going, and wild. While Embry's is more concerned, love, and wholeness. I talked to Emily about this and she said that maybe it's because of your personalities, but we know you are to be whatever the imprint needs."

Before anyone could speak, we heard a crash in the bedroom where my- well... _our_ imprint slept. As we reached the stairs, Quil pushed past me and I heard him rush to her aid. When I finally reach the room, I saw him comforting her. Maybe... she was meant to be his; I'm only half Quilete and of course my imprint would go wrong. It was like I was always the odd ball, not knowing which wolf is my biological brother, not knowing who my father is, and now not knowing if I'll have my own imprint.

She looked back at me and smiled, softly. I felt my heart yearn at her beauty. She laid her head on Quil's shoulder and I felt how comfortable she was. I turned to go, thinking would it was be like this. I will have to be her brother, her friend... while he becomes her lover. It would be hell... I would feel all her emotions for him. Feel all her emotions and sense her all the time. It would be even worse seeing it in his head. _MY_ imprint. _MINE_! The wolf yelled and I walked out the front door, feeling my heart break as I thought of the world wind of possibilities.

I walked into the woods, no one stopped me, no one followed me... I didn't bother phasing. I just walked straight through the woods, my heart constricting as I got further away from my imprint. I ignored it and just walked through the woods, not caring where I ended up... But where I did end up was the cliffs. I sighed and sat down on a big rock, looking out at the waves, my arms crossed and resting on my knees as I brought them up to my chest.

Quil was right about one thing... this means that we're not brothers. That just narrows it down to Jake, Sam, and Paul... I don't see how I could be related to high and mighty Alpha, Sam, or big ego, Paul. I can see myself being related to Jake, and not just because he's my best friend. Kind of hard to go by physical features because almost every Native looks alike, but if I did that... you would say that Quil was my brother, just because of our muscle mass. I hate my life... I can't have a normal teenage life, I can't have a girlfriend, I can't have a father, I can't have a brother... I can't even have an imprint.

Angry tears made tracks down my cheeks, but they dried almost instantly because of my body temperature. I looked out at first beach, then the waves, and watched as the sun rose over the horizon. I can't face them now, not any of them... I started out as the bastard child of the rez... now I'm the bastard wolf of the pack. I had finally been able to keep friends, other than Jake and Quil, but I can't even keep an imprint... Why can't the Great Spirits, or God, just take me now? I used to want to trade lives with just about anybody that was the closest to normal in La Push, but right now... I would trade places with Quil.

I could feel my imprint's emotions, she was content, but a small part of her was curious and yearning. There's no way that the yearning could be for me, is there? Her smile when she saw me, even though she was in Quil's arms, was beautiful. But there's no way that smile was for me... she had to have been smiling because she was in Quil's arms, not mine. That sweet smile will never be for me... I smelled Jake, but just stayed put on the rock.

"Hey..." he said, when he was right behind me.

"Hey..." I answered, not moving.

Jake sighed and came to stand next to me, "You okay?"

I scoffed and got a sarcastic tone, "As okay as okay can get..."

I moved and he sat down next to me, looking out at the waves, too, "I guess that was a stupid question... you've been out here for hours."

"Is... _Quil_..." I could barely say his name, without spitting it. "... still with her?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah..."

_I knew it... _

"But she's asking for you..." he finished.

My eyes widened and I looked at him, my heart swelling, "What?"

He nodded, seriously, as he looked at me, "She's asking for her _hero_, but she wasn't talking about Quil."

I turned away from him, closing my eyes, "How do you know that?"

"Because... he's not the one that she saw first, when she opened her eyes."

I opened my eyes and remembered how it felt to see her open her hazel eyes and look up at me. The shift when I imprinted on her... then how it felt to meet Quil's eyes next. It felt like an imprint, but my wolf just wanted her...

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

"Yeah..." Jake sighed, "She was raped by her stepfather, Geoffrey, and she cut herself on her arms, with a razor blade."

My eyes widened and I looked at him, "What?"

Jake nodded, sadly, "Yeah... I couldn't believe it, either."

I looked down at the grass, trying to keep my anger under control. I ran my hand down my face, sighing deeply, then calmed down enough to ask another question.

"What's her name?" I asked, keeping my eyes to the ground as I turned my head towards Jake.

"Salone..."

"_Salone_..." I whispered.

"She doesn't know your name..." I looked up at Jake, "she wants to see you."

I sighed and rubbed my hands down my shorts, "I guess I should go, huh?"

"You should," he nodded, "... she really what's to see you."

I sighed and continued on, back to Emily and Sam's... She really wants to see _me_? That's gotta be a joke, right?

* * *

**Author's Note:**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks, ForeveranAlways143, for helping me with this chapter! If you like my stories, you should go read hers! They aren't full Embry, but he's still in there and has an imprint/sex. ;) Review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I walked into the room where Salone was, but she wasn't in there... I could still smell her, but she wasn't in the room. I heard a door open and smell cream and ginger, and orchids. I could hear her heart skip a beat and I turned around to see Salone wrapped in a towel. I blushed and turned around quickly, she walked up behind me and I felt her arms wrap around my waist. My blush got darker when I could feel her skin against mine, even though she still had the towel wrapped around her. We just stood there, not talking; her cheek pressed against my back, her arms around my waist, and my arms just flat at my sides.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

She hugged me tighter, "For saving me..."

"I didn't-"

"Look... I don't know what happened, but all I remember is walking, feeling myself fall, and opening my eyes to see you and then Quil." I stiffened at Quil's name, "I'd like to at least know your name."

I sighed deeply, "Embry..."

I could feel her smile against my back, "Embry... that's so cool. I love it!"

I felt my spirits lift at her comment of liking my name, "I like yours, too."

"How do you-"

"My friend told me..."

"Oh..."

I blushed once more, "I'll just let you get dressed..."

I left the room and as I shut the door, Quil was coming up the stairs. We looked at each other, then I turned away and went to stand at the window at the end of the hallway. I didn't want to speak to him... he probably hated me, now that we had to share an imprint. The wolf wanted her all to himself, but a small part of him wanted Quil to be a part of me and Salone's imprint bond. It's only a wonder if Quil's wolf is feeling the same, but the way the human part of me thinks is that Salone would be better off with Quil. Who wants to be with the bastard child of the rez? Quil stood next to me and crossed his arms over his chest as we both looked out the window.

"Have you slept, at all?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "No..."

"Neither have I... But I did ask my grandpa."

"What did he say?"

"It's only happened twice before, and it was only when the imprinted was immune to a bite from a cold one, then the strongest wolves, both mentally and physically, would be with her. A wolf with incredible mental strength, and a wolf with amazing physical strength would be her mates."

"Paul is the strongest one out of all of us, though."

"That's what I said, but then I realized that he's already imprinted, so have Sam and Jake... That makes me the next one."

"Yeah... but I doubt I'm the one with amazing mental strength."

Quil looked at me, disbelievingly, "Are you kidding me, Em? You're the only wolf I know that can block their thoughts from the whole pack, from Eddie, and especially from an Alpha command."

I scoffed, "Great, you make me sound like Bella..."

I had nothing against Bella, but that's how I felt at the moment.

"Just in the sense that you're mentally stronger than all of us combined." Quil explained, "And I agree with my grandpa..." I was silent, "Look, would you rather it be me or Paul sharing an imprint with you?"

I sighed, "Neither..." A look of shock crossed Quil's face, but I continued on, "I would rather anyone but me had her as an imprint."

"What are you talking about, Embry?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's gonna want someone more in the physical sense, than in the mental sense."

"She's going to need both, Embry. You can't have one without the other..."

I shook my head, "I don't deserve her, Quil. She's better off with you becoming her lover, her husband... I'll just remain a friend, maybe a brother."

Quil shook his head and sighed, deeply, "Do you _really_ believe you could just stand by and watch that happen? Watch as I hold her hand and kiss her, watch her walk down the isle to me, and bear my children? It's not like she was your girlfriend and I just happened to imprint on her, Embry. She's your imprint, too!"

I shook my head, "Your bond is obviously stronger with her..."

"You won't even stick around to find out!"

"Because I already know!"

Quil stepped back a step, "You already know? No... You think you do, and that's your problem. It's not a matter of who's more deserving or not; we both imprinted on that girl in there, whether like it or not! We're best friends and we can share everything... but not an imprint?"

"It's not that, Quil..."

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated..."

"Complicated?"

"... _Very_ complicated..."

"Then explain it to me, Em! You and I have been best friends for as long as we can remember... don't let this imprinting fiasco come between us and mess that up. Talk to me, man!"

I shook my head, "You wouldn't understand..."

Before Quil could speak, we heard the most delicate voice, more delicate than Emily's, "Embry?"

I turned around to see Salone now in a pair of Emily's gray sweatpants and a tight red shirt that was easy to see she didn't have a bra on underneath. She's got a small chest, but the sight of seeing her nipples through her shirt was enough for me. Her chestnut brown hair went a couple inches past her shoulders, her bangs went over her left eye and she had to keep shaking her head or just using her hand to push them away from her eye a little, her moonlight pale skin with a warm honey hue, and her penetrating hazel eyes... She was beautiful... and sexy as hell.

I swallowed thickly, "Yes, Salone?"

"What's this imprinting that you two keep talking about?" She asked.

I looked at Quil and he nodded... We were gonna have to tell her...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long update, I've had a bunch of other stories in my mind, if you can't tell. ;) I have an idea for next chapter, so I should have it up by tomorrow, if not then by the end of the week. Review? :3


End file.
